Educación
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Sherlock deja en ridículo a Mycroft delante de John, solo con unas palabras. Pero a Mycroft le gusta actuar y quiere que Sherlock aprenda educación enseñándole. Aviso: Incesto entre los hermanos Holmes.


**Al ponerme a ver una escena de Sherlock, buscando un gesto de la cara de Mycroft que había visto en tumblr, escuché la conversación que tenía con su hermano pequeño y, las malas ideas llegaron a mi. Advertencias, pocas, solo deciros que contiene Holmescest explícito.**

**Espero que os guste y que lo comentéis.**

* * *

**Educación**

"_Ven a mi oficina. YA. MH"_

Sherlock releyó varias veces el mensaje y luego miró la hora. Era media noche y no comprendía que podría querer Mycroft de él a esas horas de la noche. Aunque, quizás… Sherlock rió divertido, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

**Flash Back**

Mycroft había llegado al 221B con la esperanza de que Sherlock aceptara un caso del que él no había querido encargarse. Y no solo Sherlock le había ignorado, sino que John se había burlado ligeramente de la ineptitud del servicio secreto para dejarle a un completo desconocido unos planos de importancia nacional.

Aunque quizás, la gota que colmó el vaso vino justamente antes de irse.

—No me hagas ordenártelo —le dijo Mycroft alzando ambas cejas.

—Me gustaría ver como lo haces —le dijo Sherlock mientras se echaba el violín al hombro.

Mycroft le miró exhausto, se despidió de John con un apretón de manos y salió de la casa porque los chirridos que Sherlock comenzó a producir con el violín no le dejó conversar más.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Sherlock cogió su abrigo antes de salir de casa y tomar un taxi. Mycroft exigiría explicaciones por su comportamiento y Sherlock, aunque no estaba obligado a dárselas, iría para escucharle refunfuñar. Dios sabía que le encantaba oír a Mycroft refunfuñar.

Llegó al club Diógenes en taxi y al entrar, en máximo silencio, se fue hacia el despacho de su hermano mayor. El susodicho estaba tras la mesa, mirando unos papeles.

—Cierra la puerta y echa el cerrojo —pidió el hombre sin despegar los ojos de la mesa.

Sherlock rió. Mycroft y sus malditas manías. Cerró la puerta, y tras echar el pestillo se acercó a la mesa.

—Siéntate —ordenó Mycroft.

—Échame la bronca que me ibas a echar y déjame que me vaya, anda —dijo Sherlock divertido.

Mycroft se puso de pie y apoyó en el escritorio. Cruzó sus brazos mientras le miraba fijamente.

—Con que —empezó Mycroft —. ¿Quieres ver cómo te ordeno cosas? —susurro.

Sherlock bufó aburrido y se dio media vuelta.

—¿Para eso me has hecho venir? —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Mycroft le alcanzó antes de que corriera el pestillo y le agarró por la muñeca. Comenzó a retorcérsela y fue cuando Sherlock tuvo que girarse para que no se le partiera.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —gruñó Sherlock.

Mycroft acercó su cuerpo al de su hermano y se pegó contra él.

—¿En serio quieres ver cómo te lo ordeno? —susurró de nuevo Mycroft.

Su voz sonaba peligrosa, tan peligrosa que el pelo de la nuca se le erizó.

—Vamos, ¿no aguantas una broma? —le dijo Sherlock y su voz le tembló un poco.

Mycroft le aferró la mandíbula con la mano izquierda y le lamió el cuello, desde el cuello de la camisa hasta la oreja luego apoyó su frente contra la de su hermano menor.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? —dijo Sherlock confundido —. Eres mi hermano… —le recriminó.

Mycroft no atendió a las palabras de su hermano pequeño. Le lamió el labio superior y los besó, presionándolos con fuerza antes de morderlos varias veces. Sherlock abrió la boca para coger aire y Mycroft aprovechó para meterle la lengua y explorar cada rincón de su boa.

Sherlock se dejó besar, sin ser capaz de responderle. Echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para separarse.

—Para. Eres mi hermano, esto no… —murmuró Sherlock mirando a la nariz de Mycroft.

El político soltó la muñeca de Sherlock y la bajó hasta el interior del muslo para luego presionarle ligeramente la entrepierna abultada. Sherlock gimió suavemente y se encogió.

—Parece no importarte… —susurró.

Sherlock se sonrojó y rehuyó la mirada.

—Déjame… Vamos, ¿quieres que John no se vuelva a burlar de ti? Se lo diré pero… —murmuró —. Dios…. —gimió.

Mycroft había comenzado a masajear la entrepierna de Sherlock por encima de los pantalones pillándole desprevenido y no pudo contener el gemido que se escapó de sus labios. Sherlock alzó la mirada hasta los ojos de Mycroft, que le devolvieron una mirada de total lujuria y deseo. Tragó saliva.

—Yo… —murmuró Sherlock dudoso, comenzaba a sudar y su labio inferior temblaba de los mismos nervios —. Eres mi hermano, no creo que…

Mycroft atacó su cuello con besos y lametones, dejándole sin habla. Poco a poco, Sherlock se dejó llevar. Dejó de oponer resistencia a los agarres y cuando Mycroft le dejó completamente libre se atrevió a tocarle.

Emanaba una calor inusitada para él, ¿quién iba a pensar que el cuerpo humano pudiera generar tanta calor bajo un estado de excitación?. La mano se fue hasta el chaleco que desabrochó para dejar paso a la camisa, a la que solo desabrochó dos botones para poder introducir su mano para acariciarle el estómago.

Mycroft gimió contra sus labios y encogió el estómago.

—Demasiado frías —susurró antes de agarrarle la mano —. Caliéntalas —le dijo dirigiendo la mano directamente a su entrepierna.

—Jod… —susurró Sherlock.

Al parecer, Mycroft tenía que tener más en todo. Tenía más altura, más intelecto (aunque le costara reconocerlo), más peso, más vello corporal, más dinero y más…

—¿Asustado? —le susurró Mycroft.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sherlock elevando la vista hacia los ojos de su hermano mayor —. No estoy asustado.

—¿Ah no? —dijo Mycroft cambiando las posiciones para apoyarse él en la pared —. Demuéstralo —retó a su hermano antes de empujarle con fuerza en los hombros para que se arrodillara.

Sherlock tragó dudoso y elevó las manos. Sin tener muy claro lo que hacer. Bueno, sabía en que consistía la acción pero, no sabía cómo proceder.

—Sherlock —susurró Mycroft, y casi tuvo que contener un gemido cuando los ojos brillantes de Sherlock le miraron desde abajo —. Antes, deberás de desabrocharme el pantalón, ¿no crees?

Sherlock gruñó a modo de respuesta. Puso las manos sobre el cinturón y lo desabrochó, luego hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y los dejó caer hasta las rodillas. Se mordió el labio. El bulto era demasiado prominente y podía ver perfectamente la silueta de la polla de Mycroft a través de los calzoncillos, porque pese a ser un poco anchos esta se pegaba a la tela.

Antes de bajárselos, lamió por encima de la ropa haciendo gruñir a Mycroft de impaciencia. Sherlock rió. Repitió la acción varias veces, hasta que su hermano se hartó y le cogió por los rizos, tirándole un poco hacia atrás para que le mirara.

—Sherlock —le dijo en tono de advertencia —. Continúa si quieres que tu lección se aplique correctamente.

Sherlock no se rindió a la lucha de miradas. Acababa de ganar el pequeño asalto y no apartó la vista hasta que Mycroft lo volvió a empujar contra su entrepierna.

Esta vez, Sherlock le bajó la ropa interior lentamente, siguiendo la prenda mientras se bajan por las piernas, sin prestar atención a la pequeña radiación de calor que estaba muy cerca de su rostro. Tomo un poco de aire y elevó la cabeza para hacerle frente. No pudo evitar un sonido de sorpresa, cosa que provocó que Mycroft se echara a reír.

Sin miramientos, el político la cogió con la izquierda y la enderezó para luego llevar los labios de Sherlock hasta la punta, antes de empujarle contra ella e introducírsela entera. Sherlock se dejó llevar por Mycroft aunque cuando la tuvo dentro de su boca la dio un golpe en la mano para que dejara de agarrarle por el pelo. Luego, comenzó a moverse.

Fueron movimientos lentos que intentaban buscar cual era el lugar que más placer le provocaba y cuando los encontró comenzó a moverse más rápido. Agarró las caderas de Mycroft para tener un punto de apoyo y estas comenzaron a moverse a la vez que Sherlock, provocando que cada embestida hacia atrás resonara contra la puerta.

Sherlock rió divertido lo que le llevó a merecerse un tirón de pelo.

—Los dientes —se quejó Mycroft.

El hombre de la reina no gemía, tan solo respiraba con dificultad pero Sherlock sabía que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo si no, hacía rato que hubiera parado. Mycroft comenzó a respirar con mayor dificultad y fue cuando Sherlock pensó que estaba cerca, pero de nuevo un tirón en el pelo, más fuerte que el anterior, lo apartó de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Arriba —ordenó Mycroft tirando del pelo hacia arriba para que Sherlock se incorpora.

Sherlock abrió la boca para replicar pero Mycroft le volvió a besar. Casi eran desesperados los besos de Mycroft, como si llevara queriendo hacer eso durante años y solo fuera a tener esa oportunidad. Aunque Sherlock, dada que era su primera experiencia, también le ponía entusiasmo. Apoyó las manos en las caderas del mayor y se dejó girar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba de nuevo de espaldas a la puerta.

Lo primero que pensó fue en que ahora le tocaría recibir a él una mamada, pero esa idea se desechó rápidamente de su mente. No. Mycroft jamás haría eso. No con él, al menos (y dudaba de que lo hubiera hecho alguna vez con alguien). Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Mycroft comenzó a girarle lentamente.

—Si te relajas, no te dolerá tanto —dijo la voz de Mycroft en tono neutral.

Eso solo significó algo. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Mycroft estaba preocupado por como pudiese sentirse Sherlock. Las manos de Mycroft desabrocharon los pantalones de Sherlock y los echó hacia abajo, a los que les siguió rápidamente su ropa interior. La mano derecha acarició una de las nalgas y luego, con suavidad se fue adentrando hasta rozar su entrada. Fue cuando Sherlock se tensó.

¿Y si aquello no le gustaba? ¿Y si el sexo homosexual no era para él y Mycroft seguía? ¿Y si…?

Mycroft lamió su oreja antes de morderla. Tembló.

—Sherlock —susurró seductoramente contra su oído —. Relájate. Te vas a divertir. Te conozco…

La voz sonó tranquilizadora, provocándole un suspiro a Sherlock. Asintió lentamente y colocó sus manos, con las palmas abiertas, contra la puerta.

Mycroft no perdió el tiempo. Se introdujo un dedo en la boca para lubricarlo con saliva y luego lo fue metiendo lentamente en el interior de Sherlock. Era tan estrecho que tuvo un pelín de miedo por hacerle daño pero Sherlock no produjo ningún sonido. Solo le oía respirar, probablemente intentando calmarse.

Al primer dedo le siguieron un segundo y un tercero de manera gradual. Dejando que Sherlock se fuera acostumbrando. Aunque aguantó, al final Sherlock acabó soltando un gruñido de dolor cuando introdujo el tercer dedo, pero al rato, cuando acarició superficialmente la próstata, suspiró de placer.

Estaba listo.

Mycroft retiró los dedos y llevó la mano a su miembro. Extendió el líquido pre seminal alrededor para usarlo como lubricante y la fue metiendo poco a poco en el interior de Sherlock. A decir verdad, no le importaba durar poco pues sabía que Sherlock apenas podría durar dos minutos más a partir de ahí.

—Es… Esto es molesto. Es gorda —dijo Sherlock.

Mycroft comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Apoyó su torso contra la espalda de Sherlock y lo atrajo así cogiéndolo por la cintura. Le besó el cuello a lo largo de la yugular, cuando llegó a la oreja la mordió.

—Esto… Esto es ridículo —susurró Sherlock.

—¿El qué es ridículo? —susurró Mycroft mientras se movía con suavidad.

—Tu… Tu manera de educarme… —respondió Sherlock aguantando el aire.

—¿Ridícula? Si quieres me voy…

—¡NO! —exclamó Sherlock, quizás, demasiado desesperado —. Solo digo que…

Mycroft le envolvió el miembro con la mano derecha y le presionó el glande.

—Cállate y limítate a disfrutar —susurró Mycroft.

Mycroft comenzó a moverse más rápido. La mano izquierda la apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró. Su hermano era tan estrecho que le hacía sentir increíblemente bien.

El detective suspiró y se movió hacia él.

—Mycroft… —suspiró.

El nombrado no le dijo nada, se movió más rápido y apretó el miembro de Sherlock.

—Mycroft… —suspiró de nuevo de Sherlock.

El político apretó ligeramente el miembro de Sherlock y este se corrió manchando la puerta. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido, que sonó desesperado. El cuerpo le temblaba y las piernas parecían no responderle.

Mycroft dio varias estocadas más antes de correrse. Presionó a Sherlock contra la puerta, casi sintió que lo estaba aplastando pero no le prestó importancia, al igual Sherlock, que no se quejó, solo se limitó a coger el aire intentando que no se le escucharan los gemidos que no podía evitar expulsar.

Mycroft se retiró suavemente y se subió los pantalones.

—¿Me volverás a vacilar? —preguntó Mycroft abrochándose el cinturón.

Sherlock se apartó lentamente de la puerta, se apoyó en la pared de al lado y se subió los pantalones.

—Ya veremos… —susurró Sherlock.

Mycroft bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—Lárgate. Reflexiona —le retó.

—¿Quién limpiará la puerta? —preguntó Sherlock mientras se abrochaba el pantalón, sin mirarle a la cara.

—Para eso pagamos a una empresa de limpieza. Largo.

Sherlock tomó aire, abrió la puerta y salió por ella. Se encontraba de peor humor. Mucho peor al que había llegado al Club Diógenes. Aquello había sido raro, le había gustado y estaba mal.

No podía gustarle el sexo. Y menos el sexo con su hermano.

Iría a buscar a John, seguro que podrían hablar del caos que le había mandado Lestrade.

**FIN**


End file.
